In data communications, transmissions between a sender and a receiver can be verified and corrected using Hamming codes (HC). Generally speaking, a Hamming code provides error detection and correction for a plurality of data bits by including a plurality of parity bits, where the parity bits are intermingled among the data bits.
In addition, in electronic data communications such as in a serial data link, communications between a sender and a receiver may be synchronized using a clock recovery or clock-data recovery (CDR) process. For example, a receiver may generate a clock from an approximate frequency reference using a phase-locked loop (PLL), and then phase-align the generated signal to the transitions in the data stream using CDR. However, recovery of the clock signal can fail if the data run length (e.g., stream of consecutive 1s or 0s) exceeds a particular length due to there being an insufficient number of transitions for the receiver to detect.